Branched polycarbonates having increased melt strength are useful for applications such as blow molding and extrusion blow molding extrusion processes for the production of polymer profiles, solid sheets, multi-wall sheets or corrugated sheets. In addition, branching of polycarbonates will generally also improve their flame retarding behavior and chemical resistance. Processes of the past for producing branched polycarbonates often require long transition times in the process, additional raw materials like branching agents, or high levels of added catalyst. There is a need for a ready method to branch polycarbonates that overcomes the deficiencies of past processes.